1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning air ducts in houses or buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,329 discloses a duct cleaning apparatus having a brush for cleaning the ducts in houses, buildings, etc. This cleaning apparatus is effective, however, new ducts on the market now are made out of pressed fiberglass covered with aluminum foil. The use of a brush in such a duct may damage the inside walls of the duct and hence a new type of cleaning mechanism is desired to prevent damage to the walls of this type of duct.